


Ally.

by cherryberg



Series: The Branches of Science [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Botany, Computer Science, I know nothing about robots and plants, Plants, Plants in Robots, Robots, Robots and Plants, Scientific Inaccuracies, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryberg/pseuds/cherryberg
Summary: Charles Lee was never one to wander out fo his comfort zone but when an opportunity called his roommate, Aaron Burr, strikes, Charles takes this moment to work on something that was rusting in the corner of his office.AKASome sick science bros giving life to their child, a robro





	Ally.

Charles Lee was a scientist.

Well, he wasn’t one of those normal scientists, no.

Charles Lee worked in the computer science branch and he enjoyed it thoroughly. Unlike his friend, Aaron Burr, who worked in the botany branch of science, Lee didn‘t have the need or desire to discover.

Charles was a coward, always has been. That lowered his curiosity. Lee had a comfort zone, nothing was to go out or in of that comfort zone. Being involved in computer science, everything was in that zone. There was no need to take risks in an area he enjoyed most and received the most comfort which was, besides the apartment that he shared with Aaron, his workspace.

His nothing-in-or-out-of-comfort-zone plan was gone fine until Burr had approached him for an idea.

Aaron craved the idea of discovery, even if he didn’t get any credit whatsoever. He just wanted the satisfaction and knowledge that he was apart of something new. Lee never did understand Aaron's need, it wasn't like he was going to go around and gloat about how amazing his new discovery was. Burr claimed that his parents wanted him to be a scientist, that he did, but he wanted to make them proud. Discovering something, or somethings, new would be sure to make Aaron’s deceased parents look down upon him with a smile.

“I work computer science, not whatever this shit is.” Charles scoffed at his friend’s plan as he was sat on their kitchen countertop like a heathen, his arms crossed. As much as Lee wanted to help Burr, he couldn’t. Mentally, he just... couldn’t. A plan that Aaron has in store would take more than just a computer scientist like himself to get done.

“I know, I know.” The taller, who was leaning against the counter with his plans lying beside him with writing scribbled on it as if it were rushed. “I just need you to do this, Lee,” Aaron pleaded as he looked up at the other. “Please.”

This was when Charles could see how desperate his roommate was.

The botanist had bags under his bloodshot eyes that looked directly into the computer scientist’s, a sign that Burr had done an Alexander Hamilton and had stayed up for God knows how long with his only source of energy being coffee as Lee deducted by the smell of his breath. His hands were shaking and it seemed as if he would break down at any moment. Having a closer look at the plans, Lee concluded that the handwriting wasn’t rushed. No. The handwriting showed Aaron’s desperation.

This man was clearly miserable. But he was also scared. Of what? Charles couldn’t tell.

Did Aaron need him _that_ much?

“It’s stupid…” Burr muttered with a sigh after Lee, who was nitpicking at Burr's look, hadn’t answered for a while. He quickly grabbed his papers and was about to return to his room or his office or wherever he was these days until Lee stepped in and stopped him from crawling back into his sad little corner.

“Fine, I’ll do it.” He sighed, rolling his eyes, “But you need to do something for me in return, alright?”

Did he really get guilt tripped by Aaron Burr? That was rather unpredictable, considering this was Aaron of all people. The taller turned around, his eyes wide in disbelief. He nodded, smiling softly, as his free hand wiped at his red eyes. Lee too smiled as he slid himself off the counter and went to pat Aaron on the back as he led him to Burr’s bedroom.

“First, my friend, you need some fucking sleep.”

\----------

Morning came around and there seemed to be no work for either of the two. What a coincidence that they both of them had called in sick that day. This was great for they could get started on this project right away. The two men agreed that they would work on Lee’s side of the deal first.

Charles guided Aaron into the spare room where they had set up their workspaces, Lee's side usually consisting of a PC and a mess while Burr's was often nicely decorated with plant life and stationary. At that moment, Lee noticed that their workspaces now had swapped in tidiness. Burr's side of the slightly smaller than average room was littered with papers. It did make sense to him though. He was barely home so He guessed he loved his job that much to not bring it back.

“Managed to snag this guy before the rest got terminated,” Lee informed as he tore the dusty blanket off of the thing standing in the dark corner, which was slightly smaller than Charles, “I don’t know where they got them from or why the rest had to get destroyed but what I do know is that who the fuck would pass up the opportunity to own a fucking robot.” He scoffed as he let Burr bathe in what was in front of him.

It revealed to be a rundown android which was pretty dirty for such advanced technology. It did look rather human though. Perhaps too human for Burr‘s taste. Aaron wondered how he didn’t manage to spot it when he was writing down the plans for his discovery plan.

“Our job is to bring this back to life,” Lee claimed, giving a smug look. He knew that Aaron would never want to do this but if Burr needed help with his whatever, he needed to do this. "I know it's not something that I'm comfortable with but maybe you could possibly... I don't know... help me? We did have a deal after all," Lee shrugged as he gave Burr a slightly smug look.

“I-I’m a botanist, Charles. Not a zoologist or-or a biologist.” Aaron stammered, his mouth agape at the machine that his roommate had, by the look of it, owned for a while, “Heck, not even an engineer!” He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and leaned on one leg as his eyes scanned the lifeless shell in front of him. Not once did Burr glance back at Lee.

“You still mess with the wonders of life and whatever, right?” Lee asked with a twinge of hope in his voice as he gave Burr slight puppy dog eyes. He wanted this. Not a Roomba to go around the house and clean. Not an Alexa to play Despacito when something's "so sad". He wanted a humanoid as a friend.

“More or less,” Aaron shrugged as he walked to his side of the room, pulling out the chair at his desk and sat on it backwards, his eyes finally facing Lee.

“Then that’ll be enough,” Charles grinned as he tossed Burr a pair of gloves which smacked onto his unimpressed face.

\----------

Days came by and, with lack of sleep, they had finally finished one half of the deal, Lee‘s passion project he called a child frequently. Lee had been staying up later that Aaron did, most likely programming how the robot would act and whatnot. Aaron contributed too, of course. The two were having trouble as to how to get the A2KI 6-54177 to start up so they used a plant to collect electrons from, thanks to the research that Aaron had spent some time one. A2KI 6-54177 was the name they found on the droid when they clean it up a bit.

Aaron had to admit it, he was impressed with the smaller machine. He didn’t think he could do such task, especially with someone who hasn’t repaired an android before. The work wasn’t hard for Burr, he just cleaned and worked on the power source which was a small plant he had to sacrifice for the greater good.

Lee seemed to be fond of the robot, growing attracted to it quickly. He found it to be rather adorable. Burr stored this information, just in case any blackmail could come out of this. He too adored the machine but not as much as his roommate did. Burr didn't blame him though, the two were introverts so another friend would be great.

Finally, the time had come to plug in this oddly cute yet eerie piece of metal.

_Power on._

The corner of the room lit up with a blood orange glow. The two were by Aaron’s desk just in case something malfunctioned on Lee’s side of the room. Lee stood while Burr sat on his chair.

_Systems working…_

“Hello, I am A2KI 6-54177,” The new being chirped, its voice sounding childish and friendly but also glitchy and scratchy at the same time, “How may I be of assistance?”

Lee’s face lit up like a tree at the end of December and squealed softly like a cicada who had been told to be quiet by the neighbourhood. Aaron only exhaled in amazement as if he had seen this multiple times, which he obviously hadn’t. With a smile, he placed a hand on his roommate’s back to congratulate him and to signal him to calm down simultaneously.

Internally, Burr was as excited and impressed as Lee was. He had never worked with something like this. Surely, this experience must help with his side of the plan. Of course, he’d never let these emotions show. Talk less, smile more; don't let them know what you're against or what you're for. That was how he always got it through the day. That was how he got through everything. Everything was a bitch sometimes.

“S-Sorry...” Lee stuttered as he calmed himself down, the grin still glued to his face and his eyes still filled with glitter.

This caught the A2KI’s attention as its head snapped over in the two scientists direction, mainly staring at Charles with its watchful glowing eyes.

_Ally? Initiating scan..._

“Are you the officer in command?” The A2KI asked, tilting its head in confusion as its orange eyes scanned Charles.

_Person not in records. Proceed with caution._

This action impressed Burr, the head tilting, how could this self-teaching android who was just recently brought to life already mimic human interaction? That’s when he remembered. Lee must’ve placed this somewhere into this droid’s programming. Aaron sighed at the thought of Lee going through the trouble of coding this. Was it completely necessary?

“No... No!” Lee reassures as he chuckled softly, shaking his head, ”I’m your friend! _We_ are your friends!” Charles had also picked up on the head tilt. The thing was that he hadn't programmed it to do so. That had only meant one thing, it was _learning_. Lee didn't know if that scared him or excited him. Either way, he definitely knew he wouldn't tell Burr.

Somehow, at the mention of them being friends, the android looked pleased. Perhaps it was the brightening of the A2KI’s eye colour or what but it calmed the both of them down.

_Ally._

**Author's Note:**

> Before any y'all get confused, Sam is the robot baby; the A2KI 6-54177.  
> 6 as in the fifth song in Hamilton, which would be Farmers Refuted.  
> 54177 would be Sam in a calculator although, a lot don't see it? I don't know.
> 
> This is actually a very unwell built AU because I'm unsure about a lot of things like endgame ships (Leebury or LeeBurr or SeaBurry) and KG3's branch (Astrology or Geology).


End file.
